


I remember her

by Rhymepod195



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, i don't even know why i wrote this, probably just to punch myself in the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Solavellan drabble I came up with when I was cycling to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	I remember her

He remembered her, a Dalish Mage with indominable Focus. Tan skin shimmering in the sunlight, brown hair tied into a bun that eventually came loose at the end of the day, orange-red eyes seeking his, red vallaslin branching over her forehead, down her nose and lips down to her chin, purple lightning flickering between her fingers and along her staff as she zipped back and forth between the thick of the fight and the back lines, Spirit blade glowing a glaring yellow-white.  
He remembered how she talked to her inner circle, how she laughed whenever someone told a joke, how she cried when he left her. Every syllable she spoke was the same as the ones from memories that weren’t his, yet were.

“Why not this world?”, she asked him. He remembered her asking him this as he left. Maybe, just maybe, it can be this world where they could be together, where he wouldn’t have to break her heart, where he wouldn’t have to betray her to become the Dread Wolf.

He remembered her, his vhenan. She meant the world to him, and yet he ended up breaking her heart again like in the many worlds before.  
They weren't meant to be together, not in this world, and yet he always did remember her in the next.


End file.
